Stitched with Love
by M-Mello
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a surgeon doctor at a simple New York hospital. Thing's are pretty dull, for the most part... Until a man named Kakuzu fell out of the window of the apartment complex next door. Who better to help him than Sakura? Sakuzu, Sakura
1. Kakuzu Inaho, eh?

Stitched with love

)(----------)(

Sakura sighed. Sure, she loved her job at the hospital, but she was getting a bit tired of doing the same thing over and over again. Get to the hospital. Check in at the front desk. Get a cup of coffee. Check on all of her recovering surgery patients. Go to lunch. Check on recovering patients once again. Check out at the front desk. Go home…

She was starting to wonder if it was worth working at this particular hospital… She thought that maybe if she moved to a big city, where accidents were bound to happen, she would get to have some action everyday! Boy was she wrong…

"Good morning Sakura-sama! You look wonderful this morning!" the newest intern, Kabuto, shouted, his grey scrub's identical to his natural grey- almost silver- hair.

Sakura smiled and tucked part of her pink hair behind her left ear. "Ah, good morning to you too Yakushi-san! Thank you." She watched as the young intern wrinkled his nose.

"Please, Sakura-sama, just call me Kabuto!" He gave her a sweet smile and pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Ah. I forgot, forgive me," Kabuto smiled at her again, and opened his mouth to say something more, but was cut off by Tsunade, the head of Surgery, shouted after Sakura.

"Sakura! Come quick! There's been an emergency next door at the apartments!" Before Sakura could say goodbye to Kabuto, she was gone, rushing out of the hospital in search of the emergency.

Not only was she going to finally have a break from her boring every-day same old same old routine, she would be able to help someone. That was the whole reason she wanted to become a doctor- a surgeon.

Rushing out the automatic doors of the right wing of the hospital, the ER, she found a group of interns and nurses surrounding a stretcher.

"Alright people, what happened!?" she shouted over everyone, getting their attention. Making her way over to the stretcher, she noticed a handsome tan-skinned man, about her age, with an oxygen mask over his mouth. He seemed fine from what she could see, other than there was a small line of blood falling from near his dark brown, maybe black hair.

Then, she looked under the warm thick blanket they had placed over him, and blanched in shock and horror.

The poor man had long cuts and scratches all over his body; she was surprised that he hadn't already bled to death!

"Oh god, get him inside ASAP! Shizune-san," she called out to one of the nurses who had just arrived, "Please get room 104 ready for surgery now! Make sure everything in there is clean and ready for a patient!" The dark-haired woman nodded her head vigorously and ran into the building and raced down the halls.

Sakura stayed with the man and started to check his vitals and anything and everything she could think of to check, then she looked over to a scared nurse, who was helping push the stretcher into room 104.

"Hyuuga-san, please, do you have any identification of this man, or know what happened to him?" she asked in a calm tone, surprising herself.

The young nurse nodded. "W-We found his wallet on his person. His n-name is K-kakuzu (I'm making up the last name) Inaho. The p-people in the apartment complex said he was p-pushed out of one of the top f-floors windows…" Sakura nodded gratefully at the nurse and pushed the patient with renewed vigor.

When she knew a patients name, it always motivated her. She told herself this person was a friend of a friend, and pushed herself more to save this persons life. "Let's hurry this up! Hurry and move him onto the clean gurney! On three! One, Two… Three!" All of the nurses picked him up and plopped him down gently on the new gurney, compliments to Shizune, and placed him from there to the operating table.

"Someone get me the anesthetics, Propofol if its close enough! Shizune-san, please get Tsunade-sama in here. I need her to set up the equipment!" she barked out, she was going to make sure this man lived, no matter what…

)(----------)(

Sakura was ready to collapse. This was exactly what she wanted… A hard case, and one she would be able to complete, and boy did she ever.

She was able to stop the bleeding on some of his deeper wounds with a Kelly clamp, and was easily able to sew all of his wounds together, save some of the minor cuts and scratches.

She was still surprised he was able to make it through. Sure, none of the cuts were life threatening, but when he had about twenty of them, you might have a big problem there…

Sighing, she looked over the man once more. She walked over to his bed and pushed the covers down some. Much to her surprise, there was hardly a scratch on him from waist down. His shoulders and forearms took the most damage. She ran an arm over his tanned skin and traced the marks of his many stitches.

She then looked to his face, she had to admit, he was the handsomest patient she'd ever had. He had high cheekbones, and a nice rounded chin. His hair was some-what short. It was a bit shaggy, but cute. It fell over his ears, but also fell into his eyes, either way, she found it went with his tanned skin rather well.

Then her unnecessary inspection fell to his closed eyes. Quickly glancing behind her, she decided it was safe to look at his eyes once more.

'It's not like I'm molesting the man…' she chuckled softly and lifted his right eyelid and stared at his bright green eye… Not only was it a rare hair-color, but due to the small cuts on his face, blood had seeped into his eyes, causing his sclera to turn a dark black… It was beautiful.

She found herself lost, staring into his eye, when she heard him groan. She froze and stared at him all the harder, more out of fear now.

"Ah, damn… What happened?" he deep voice asked softly, his voice scruffy from lack of fluids.

)(----------)(

YAY! I'm starting a Sakuzu… I don't know if that's what it's called, so for those who are confused, like me… a bit at least… It's Sakura and Kakuzu… (The pairing…)

But I actually got inspired for this fic. by **uninspirable **who made the fic.** 'Twists and Turns.'**

This is to you, if your reading this… I should probably send you a message… I'll do it later if I'm up to it, lol.

READ AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS! If I don't get enough reviews, I'm going to quit this one 'cause I have about three others I'm working on. If no one wants this one, I'll delete it and focus on the one's people actually like, lol.

So…. R&R if you want!

M-Mello


	2. I hate windows!

Stitched with Love Chapter 2

**Stitched with Love Chapter 2**

_**Quick note; Thank you to all of you who reviewed this fic! It was really nice, and you reviews gave me inspiration for this chapter, and probably the next! I can't keep any promises, though. I just hope this chapter will be good enough… I don't really know, it's just okay…**_

_**But anyways, thanks again to those who reviewed and those who read the first chapter! Enjoy!**_

)(--)(

A dark figure was cuddled up the corner of his room, a mountain of blankets covering his squatting figure.

His magenta eyes were wide with fear, grief, guilt, and curiosity. His short silver hair, usually slicked back, was oddly shaggy and flopping into his face.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck!" he whispered to himself in a crazed pitch. He just knew he was, 'In deep shit.'

He paused in his thoughts, and stood up. "Jashin, damn it! I should just go to the hospital and find out if he's alright! That damn bastard, I bet he's alive. The mans got three lives! He should be fine, I should just go over to the hospital and see if he made it out all right…" And just as suddenly as he got up, he sat back down. "But then again, this wasn't the first time he's been fucking killed due to my dumb ass." He frowned.

'_Man, of all the days I choose to get drunk, it had to be yesterday!' _with those angry thoughts still racing around his head, he grabbed the blankets and threw them on top of him once more.

"Fucking rich bastard…"

)(--)(

_A very wobbly, very drunk Hidan was hanging onto his friend, Kakuzu, very tightly, one arm draped around his shoulder. A beer bottle in his head, he looked over to his friend._

"_Eh, when are you gonna' find you a girl, you little fucker!?" he shouted, succeeding to wake up his neighbors- it was early in the morning, maybe seven o' clock. But to him, it was always time for another beer._

_A very annoyed, very disgusted Kakuzu grunted, turning his green eyes on his friend, trying as best as he could to support more than half of his weight. "Shut up and move." He grounded out. _

_He had always been there for Hidan, brothers, not by blood, but by law. Kakuzu was orphaned when he was a child, and Hidan and his family had kindly taken him in. Boy did he ever feel bad for their parents. They raised a gambling drunk and an antisocial aristocrat. But hey, at least one of them was successful._

"'_Cmon, man! Lighten up! Hey, how 'bout we go out and get us some HIV infected bitches, eh? Sounds like a plan, eh?" Hidan shouted, his cheeks red, smiling giddily- oblivious to the glare Kakuzu sent him._

"_How about we keep on heading to your apartment and I'll lock you in your room until your sober?" he seethed, glaring at his brother. _

_Brother or not, he didn't like having to help him out every other day. He was quite tired of it to be quite frank. "Or how about I sign you up for some sober committee? That way I won't be wasting my life trying to keep you out of jail!" _

_Wrong thing to say to a drunk man. _

_Before he knew it, Hidan was on him, trying to strangle him to the floor, but only succeeding in making him hit the wall. _

"_What the fuck are you doing, you dumb ass!" Kakuzu screamed, tugging at his brothers arms and switching their positions. "Your drunk, your angry, now lets just go to your damn room so I can go!"_

_None of his words registered to Hidan, who just glared and glanced at the large window to their right. He smirked. "How about I give you as a sacrifice to Jashin…?" he muttered darkly, writhing in glee as his brother's eyes went wide._

"_Hidan, don't you dare try anything like that." Kakuzu said calmly, and he started to push his brother up the stairs, and much to his surprise, he complied. _

"_Fine, you little shit." He muttered, though Kakuzu was pleased. They were already almost all the way up, when Hidan turned on him, and pushed a wide-eyed Kakuzu down the stairs and tumbling down to the window…_

)(--)(

Sakura stared wide eyed at the man in front of her. That was a… horrible story. She couldn't help but hold a great sympathy for the man.

"Well…" she stated, not really sure what to say. "I see… I'll be right back with some morphine for the pain Kakuzu-san." With that, Sakura gave the handsome man a bright smile, turning to leave. Completely oblivious to the two green eyes staring after her.

'_Maybe that dumb ass did me a favor…' _

)(--)(

_**Okay, this chapter was pretty crappy, and I don't really have many ideas as to what to do. But I'll try to get some new ideas. Until then, though, bye! Thanks for reading, and possibly reviewing! **_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**M-Mello**_


	3. Feelings?

Stitched with Love Chapter 3

**Stitched with Love Chapter 3**

_**Yeah, so sorry last chapter was so short, and I tried to make this longer and more interesting, so here you go! Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Naruto, sadly…**_

)(--)(

Frowning, Sakura stared at the fidgety man in front of her. "Now… you said your name is Hidan? Correct?" she asked, looking through the window of her number one patient's room.

"Er… yeah. I came here to see my brother, but since you're here, maybe I should just go… you probably have to do little weird ass tests or some other shit…" he mumbled quietly, turning to leave, running a hand through his silver hair.

Feeling slightly guilty and sorry for the man, Hidan, she reached out a hand and tugged on his arm.

"There's nothing keeping you from seeing Kakuzu-san, in fact, I was going in to check up on how he's healing then go get him some food. You can come in!" she said, smiling softly as she dragged him into the room.

"Good morning Kakuzu-san! Hidan-san is here to see you. He's your brother right?" she asked, trying to be as optimistic as she could when she knew Kakuzu probably didn't want to see him at the moment.

Kakuzu himself was sitting up in his white hospital bed, reading glasses on the bridge of his nose and a book in his lap. He looked up slightly to give Sakura a bright smile, then looked over to Hidan and sighed heavily.

"I was wondering when you'd come, Hidan." He grounded out, trying to be a civil as he could with Sakura in the room.

Said girl only put on a small smile and walked over to Kakuzu's side, asking him quietly with a blush to remove his shirt (she had gone down to the shop a few days ago to get him some clothes).

Sighing once again, he gave Sakura another smile, and slowly took his shirt off, careful not to stretch the stitches too much, and also taking pleasure in watching his doctor blush a pretty pink.

Nearly forgetting there was another in the room, Sakura lightly feathered the tips of her fingers over his chest, slightly to get payback for his little strip tease, and partly to make sure there was no irritation on the skin. It looked perfectly fine… That was bad.

"Kakuzu-san," she started out a little nervously, "it seems to be healing pretty well… but due to the mass of stitches, there's still a chance of there being infection, so I'd like you to stay another week." She said softly, forgetting that her hand was on his chest.

Kakuzu smirked but made no move to remove her hand. "That's fine with me, no one's missing me at home," he stated, lately he'd been making sure to drop subtle hints about his availability.

Sakura smiled at him softly and unconsciously rubbed small circles on his chest, and a few seconds recognized what she was doing, and quickly took her hand back to grab a pen from her white lab coat—a quick disguise.

"Okay then," she started, reaching for a piece of paper from her skirt pocket, "I'm going down the road for my lunch break, do you want me to bring you something back?" she asked softly, a bright blush on her face.

Smirking once more, Kakuzu shook his head, "That's okay Sakura-chan, I already had some cafeteria crap."

Giving out a small laugh, Sakura nodded and turned to go, "I'll come check on you when I'm back! Bye!" she said, quickly rushing out of the room.

)(--)(

Hidan raised an eyebrow as he watched the pretty little doctor walk out of the room, her face as brightly colored as her pink hair.

"Cute little ass," he murmured before looking over to his friend with shame. "Er… Hey Kakuzu. Man… I'm really sorry about this shit and—" much to his surprise, Kakuzu started to laugh. Looking up, a bit pissed that he had been interrupted, he frowned.

"What?"

Once again, Kakuzu smiled and shook his head. "For once, this wasn't so bad." Hidan just stared at him like he grew a second head.

"The fuck?"

"One, it's nice to get away from that horrible office, second, my eyes look bad-ass, and third, Sakura-chan and I have hit it off pretty well." Hidan stared at him once more, not sure weather he should be amused or confused. He soon found he was feeling both.

"So… your not gonna nag my ass about pushing you out the window?" Kakuzu just stared at him for a while, then shrugged.

"I guess I won't as long as this all ends well." He paused and thought things over with. "But when I die, and if for some reason your still alive, I'll haunt your ass forever."

Hidan smirked and walked over to his brother, giving him a light punch in a part of his arm that wasn't all… fucked up. He knew he was forgiven, and he was glad. Kakuzu would usually go 'creepy devil' all on his ass.

He would never admit it, but he was really relieved, and glad for himself and his brother. It was about time he took a real interest in a woman, and he was glad it was a hot woman.

"Give me the details after you screw her," he yelled before turning and hauling ass out of the room.

He faintly heard a soft, 'Shut the fuck up, dumb-ass,' but then again, it might've just been his imagination.

)(--)(

"Sa-ku-ra!" Ino yelled, happily dancing and making her way over to her friend who was currently cradling a cup of coffee in her left hand and bent over paperwork with a pen in her right. Not a pleasant sight.

"Hey, Sakura! Yoohoo! Ino here! C'mon, talk to me babe!" with no response from her best friend, the blonde sighed and pulled a chair up in front of her. "Okay, miss I work too much. What's the case?"

The pink-haired doctor ignored her friend and scratched out a few boxes on the small-printed papers. "I-I'm working on a new case. He came into the ER a few days ago. He was pushed out of a window a few stories up," she mumbled, but Ino rolled her eyes and took the pen out of her hands.

"Okay, you have a lot of paperwork to do, but you don't do it all at once Sakura! You'll wear yourself out! Take breaks every now and then. Enjoy the sun, the roses, and the dog crap on the sidewalk!"

Sakura sighed and quickly snatched her pen back from her friend. "If I took breaks like you do, I'd still be a nurse."

Ino gasped in false hurt. "I see your point… low blow though…"

Sakura snorted and set the pen down. "If I told you a little about him, will you leave me alone with Mr. Coffee and Mr. Paperwork?" Ino looked at her skeptically. "Sorry, I meant if I told you a little about his looks."

With a bright smile, Ino nodded her head. "Now that's what I'm talking about Sakura! Appreciate life and all it's goods!"

Her friend only gave a slight glare. "It's Dr. Haruno to you, nurse… but he's really… amazing!" she said quietly, looking away from Ino and out into space. "He's tall, almost 6ft. He has dark shaggy hair, tan skin, amazingly green eyes—and his sclera is black! Black! And then there's the scars… he must've been amazing without them, but with all those scars… man…"

Ino raised an eyebrow at her friend. She hadn't gushed over a guy like this since Sasori! But that ended really badly… he ended up being a very distant cousin, but a cousin no less.

"Sound's like you like him. Is he really that cute? Maybe I'll stop by…"

Sakura glared at her friend. "If you see him, he's mine," she muttered, but quickly gasped and covered her mouth and slammed her head onto the table in front of her, ignoring the slight throbbing sensation. Had she just said that…? More importantly… did she mean it!?

Sure, he'd been there for almost a week, she got to know him really well, and… he was really amazing in the looks department… he was single, so was she… and there was the (extremely) occasional (not so) harmless flirting that went on… She currently couldn't say she loved him, not yet anyways… but at the rate she'd been going, it wouldn't be too long until she was.

"Did you just say he was _yours_!? Oh my god, hon, your falling for him, aren't you! But you know it's against rules to go out with patients!" she whispered the last part, taking Sakura's hands in her own.

"More importantly, what are you going to do when he gets out?" she asked, and Sakura looked into her friends eyes…

That was the last thing she wanted to hear… What did she think she'd been doing so far? Or course she'd been keeping him there, much longer than he needed to, but… she couldn't help it…

But if they ever did develop a relationship… she was a doctor and worked long hours. He was the owner of a very well-known business that worked in technology. Time wouldn't work for them very well…

"—llo?" Sakura shot her head up to see Ino's hand waving back and forth in front of her face. How long had she been trying to get her attention?

"I'm going to go, okay? You should go to, your break should be over soon. I'll see you later tonight when I go for night shift. You are working to ten again, right?"

Frowning slightly, Sakura nodded her head. "R-Right…"

)(--)(

_**Sorry for the short chapter! I was going to continue it from here, but it'd be better to just make another chapter.**_

_**Oooh… they're both thinking about their feelings for eachother! Though, Sakura's much more confused than Kakuzu… well, anyways, this was a fun chapter, and I'm really starting to like this story! (I know I should be devoted to it, but I'm lazy…)**_

_**Sincerely—your lazy author—**_

_**M-Mello**_


End file.
